


Tales of Abel

by AngeliqueBleu



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBleu/pseuds/AngeliqueBleu
Summary: A collection of follow-ups after each chapter as I run through them. Mostly short drabbles all focusing on the same Runner 5. No pairings planned for now, but maybe in the future.Chapter 2: Sam walks Five to the armory and finds out what a sarcastic dumbass the new runner actually is.





	1. Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I just got back into running and decided to start from the beginning of Zombies, Run! I've played a few chapters before, but that's a long time ago so I remember nothing. I'm planning on updating a few times a week as I run through chapters, but no promises. Running in the middle of wither isn't always easy.

“Step back, step back everyone, don’t crowd! Give Runner Five some space! Can’t take in so many new faces right now. You all have work to do so get on with it.”

As the crowd dispersed the newest runner of Abel Township was left with two people who could be none other that Sam Yao and Dr. Myers. 

“That really is the CDC file! You have no idea what it could mean for us to have this. Thank you! I’m Doctor Maxine Myers. I would love to chat, but I should get back to my office and look through this box as soon as possible. Sam will take it from here, won’t you Sam?”

“Yes ma’am!” Sam made a salute like motion before he turned to Runner Five. “Hello you. I’m Sam Yao, radio operator here at Abel. But you probably figured that out by now. And I guess since the Major is away and Dr. Myers is busy it will be my duty to help you get settled. It just so happens we have an unoccupied room in the runners dorm. Well I say dorm, but it’s really just a cluster of sheds. Come with me.”

Feeling exhausted and more than a little confused, Five followed Sam without protest. The prospect of a nice, warm bed or at least something akin to that pushed all demands for answers aside. They walked in silence for almost ten minutes before they stopped in front what must have been the runners dorm, judging by the many tiny huts. Or sheds as Sam had called them. They were spread out in what seemed like a completely random fashion.

“Welcome to your new home, Five.” He grinned as he walked in between two sheds. “I’ll show you to your room.”

Following Sam, Five looked around at the different small buildings. They were all based on the same simple structure, but each one had been made into unique homes. One thing that was the same on every hut was that they all had a number on the door. There was 2 and 6 on the left and on the right was 8. 7 could be seen further ahead. Then they rounded the corner of the hut opposite number 7 and the door read 5.

“Here we are. All of our runners have a number and since you are our new Runner Five this room belongs to you now.” He smiled, but his eyes were speckled with sadness. “It hasn’t been emptied out since Alice lived here. The old Runner Five that is. It was supposed to be done weeks ago, but doing it before we were sure what happened seemed like giving up on her so I refused to let anyone touch it. But I guess after what happened today there is no reason to avoid it any longer. Plus you’ve gotta have a place that’s your own, right?”

It seemed Sam was trying to face the recent events so Five didn’t say anything and just waited for him to gather his thoughts. After a while a deep sigh pushed past Sam’s lips followed by an uncertain hum.

“Erm… So I guess I’ll leave you to it. You are probably tired and stuff. And there are runners out there still who might need my assistance. I better not leave them alone for too long. If you need anything you can find me in the comms shack by the main gate where you entered. And I’ll stop by tomorrow to clean out Alice’s things.”

And with that he turned and walked away, leaving Five feeling somewhat like an impostor who’s intruding on someone else’s property. But as exhaustion set in more heavily than before those thoughts were quickly forgotten as Five dropped down on the cot and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks Five to the armory and realizes what a sarcastic dumbass the new runner actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this in spite of having no ideas to start with. This Runner Five is exactly how I imagine them to be. A massive ball of sarcasm who is intelligent, but doesn't flaunt it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I decided halfway through to write this only as dialogue and it came out pretty good. I did have to cut out a few parts that I really liked though, which is never fun.

“Get some rest, Runner Five, because we’ll need you to do another fast run as soon as you can.”  
“Sure, thanks. Quick question though Sam. What do I do with all the stuff I picked up?”  
“Oh, um, runners have first dibs on anything not considered important supplies. So any clothes or books and non-vital items are all yours. Everything else is delivered to the armory for sorting and distributing all over Abel. I’ll take you there if you want. Though it’s pretty hard to miss that giant building. You can see it over the rooftops there, see?”  
“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind the company. Truth is if I go alone I’m bound to get lost. I have no sense of direction whatsoever. But you don’t need to know that.”  
“Well we can't risk losing our new runner after only a few days so I guess I have no choice. After you.”  
“So... what you are saying is that I can keep this random novel that I found.”  
“Yes.”  
“And if I find any more novels I can keep them too?”  
“That’s right.”  
“And any other comic books, instruction manuals and encyclopedias I may pick up are also mine? I can just take them?”  
“If you want to, sure. And what exactly are you planning on doing with all these potential comic books, instruction manuals and dictionaries then?”  
“Encyclopedias!”  
“Sorry?”  
“Not dictionaries, encyclopedias.”  
“Oh. Does it matter?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Right. So what are you going to do with them?”  
“I dunno yet. Prop up a table? Open a library? Build a castle? The possibilities are endless.”  
“A library? We don’t have one of those.”  
“Or, you know, I could just keep them as reading material. Not many people know this, but many years ago, books were often written with that single purpose in mind. Just for reading. True story.”  
“You don’t say.”  
“So you knew? I only found out about it awhile back. I had to learn to read.”  
“The sad thing is, I’m not even sure if you’re joking or not. It sounds so plausible.”  
“Not cool man! Not cool.”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you. It was just a joke.”  
“Oh I got the joke, but I’m supposed to be the sarcastic one here. If you start being sarcastic too then I will no longer have a purpose. Sarcasm is my only talent. Don’t take that from me.”  
“You know what Five? You do serve one other purpose quite well. You’re an idiot. And that makes me look ten times smarter in comparison.”  
“Happy to be of assistance. So, the armory. Are we there yet? We are running out of daylight and a book castle doesn’t design itself.”


End file.
